STEELE SPAWNING AND BEYOND
by Ada Gamez
Summary: STEELE INC. FOURTH PART IS CONTINUED WITH THIS FIFTH DELIVERY. HERE I STORE HOW THE RETURN TO LOS ANGELES AND THE AGENCY FRUSTRA MANY PERSONAL ENCOUNTERS BETWEEN OUR BELOVED PAREJADE LLOW VIEWING...DEAD! ITS SOMETHING SAD. BUT IT IS DIFRUTABLE. DO IT!


STEELE SPAWNING AND BEYOND ...

In the time they had been working together, he had learned to know and define all of Laura's gestures just by looking at her. If she stretched her neck and defied her chin, she was working her way up with an explanation that she probably would not be able to refute, no matter how many arguments he had. If, on the contrary, she lowered her eyes and it took more than three seconds to look him in the eye to the front, there had to be a shadow of doubt between them, causing her to fill up on herself and not be able to advance further. The other reference was that wrinkle in the forehead when something worried about her, she also said it and also used to appear when she believed that he was in something strange behind her back.

Her hands joined and you rocked forward walking through the office when I hesitated to start talking about some sensitive issue or that she needed to get security. She went from one side to another through the office taking short steps until she turned and with suspicion painted on her face finally by the incisive question that was her eating away. If on the other hand, I decided that she was going to have been among them in a small book of intimacy that she had that Mildred was not present and she simply began that flirtation that managed to drive him crazy.

Her jealousy was what he most liked to see reflected in her face. Laura's eyes shone as if they were to set everything on fire with a look. Usually then she would ironic about the situation that some attractive woman would pose involving him and he had to get rid of explanations that she doubted until she considered granting him the absolution for which he had to show really repentant and prove to she who had no eyes but for her.

His short, dry, concise, answers were something else. These determined that she was indeed angry and that she would become quite irrational until she heard the best explanation from him. If she was going to joke with something to laugh at him provoking him to the exact limit of his emotions, she would smile with those mischievous dimples that would disappear when he took the initiative to take the joke with a kiss.

None of that had happened that Monday morning when they returned to the office. Nothing. The open book she was when he looked at her, did not have a line that was possible for him to interpret.

Laura was imperturbable, occupied in her things. She barely answered his greeting of Good Morning. But there was no emotion on her face. Remington did not consider turning around her desk to give her a kiss on the cheek.

I interrupt something important? He asked with his best and most casual tone of voice.

She looked up from the papers in front of her and answered:

Paperwork, Mr. Steele, just paperwork ...

Mildred told me that Georgie's thing was solved and that they dismantled the twin offices of this agency leaving all that in a warehouse that a friend of Mulcho's has obtained. But the owner's option is to keep him with all those elements if Mulch does not pay the rent, which will surely happen soon.

I know, Mr. Steele ... I know ... I hope Mulch learns the lesson.

Oh, our good George is not going to cheer for a while that we have any knowledge of his traps ... Is there any case, Laura?

I am very afraid that we have not received any customers from us today ...

A soft tap on the door preceded the entrance to Mildred's office that came to tell them that a new client had just arrived.

This seems delicate, the lady who is looking for you, is out there ... crying ... .- she informed them

Steele and Laura looked at each other intrigued.

Do it to her you pass.- said Laura

Right away, Miss Holt.

The woman who entered the office was middle-aged.

Brown hair, in mane, vivacious eyes, elegant and of good bearing. She extended her hand greeting them after the presentations of rigor.

I'm Remington Steele and she's my associate, Laura Holt.

Bertha Tenembaum ... the woman answered.

Madam Tenembaum, take your seat, said Remington with the usual chivalry of him.

What brings you here? Laura asked

It's about my husband ... - the woman began to explain to them .- León Tenembaum ... he disappeared 48 hours ago and I still can not make the report to the police but I am sure something bad has happened to him.

Where did he go when he left? Laura wanted to know.

He went fishing with some friends on Saturday ... they left late because we fell asleep, for some reason the alarm did not ring and I had set it myself at the time and I gave it a sane day ... that seemed very strange to me . My husband's friends had to get back on foot because the vehicle was from Leon and it disappeared. Leon left. He left them ...

How many were they in total? - Laura asked

The woman began to cry, wiping her eyes with a thin cloth handkerchief.

Remington and Laura asked many other questions and the work day started. The mysterious disappearance of Mrs. Tenembaun's husband kept them busy all day and the next, tying up and discarding clues as well as looking for clues. The derivations of the case were incredible, the lover of Mrs. Tenembaun who was one of the four men who had gone fishing with Mr. Tenembaum, the other three were accomplices of him and Laura traced the steps of the disappearance of Tenembaum verifying that The car had circled a few meters to a ravine overlooking the sea, and although the traces of the fall had been erased, the police had to intervene by finding the victim's car submerged in the waters of the ocean. Again, the Remington Steele Investigations agency occupied the front pages of the newspapers and the company for which Tenembaum worked sent a juicy check as payment because the implicated ones had eliminated one of their best men and they discovered a great embezzlement that was going to happen if Tenembaum disappeared without a trace and the others involved in the murder were able to prove that the missing person had caused the missing person. That lasted until Wednesday afternoon. That night, Remington and Laura were taken by Fred in the limo to Steele's apartment.

Laura, who had been very evasive the previous two days, gave him no greater hope of staying with him that night.

Oh, I'm afraid, Mr. Steele, I can not stay tonight ... "she began to say, causing great disappointment in him.

Why, Laura ...? What is happening?

Well ... you know ... I'm on ... those days of the month ...

He pursed his lips with some concern but holding her in his arms he was tender and sympathetic. He kissed her softly and sweetly, muttering:

Stay with me ... let's spend the night together ... we can only sleep, darling ... I need to have you with me ... in my bed in my arms ...

Do you really want me to stay?

He smiled shyly blushing.

I love to sleep with you, Laura ...

He looked at her from milestone, searching her face for the desire to please him by staying next to him in his bed.

Laura agreed. That night they slept embraced, after kissing them ardently and sharing exquisite caresses and a pleasant and intimate conversation. This was repeated on Thursday night and Friday, when the king of caviar suddenly appeared. The face of Remington was decomposing with each disaster caused by the chubby. The breaking of the special bottle of champagne caused great anger in Mr. Steele. He endured stoically and waited patiently for all to end. Mildred arrived on Saturday night with the Russian and again they were interrupted when they were creating a delicious intimacy between them.

Those were very difficult days. Laura noticed that he looked tense and angry most of the time. She was not enjoying it either. However the fatigue of both for this hustle and bustle was reflected in the few intimate moments that they really had to share. Somehow the silence, the evasions, hurt the incipient relationship and created between them a rarefied, unfortunate climate. He did not dare to consider it with Laura for fear of rejection and she did not dare to delve into the matter for fear that he would think that she was forcing him to delve into the feelings towards her.

They did not return to make love and Steele's frustration grew. Then they had to go to Frances's house and take care of the boys while Donald and Laura's sister recovered their relationship that was quite resentful of Frances's fears. That fact made it seem possible to Remington to start a family with Laura, he liked it enough to take care of home chores and deal with children, play a little dad and mom ... but they continued distancing themselves and without talking about feelings.

Throughout November and much of December they did not go out to dinner, they were not even a moment together in privacy and Laura thought that maybe he was tired of working and seeing himself involved in dangers that he had not considered before. The four years they had been together were perhaps taking their toll on their feelings and having lived through that magical moment in San Diego, perhaps they would not look for other moments as they had talked on the return trip. Somehow for Christmas Eve, a date that Mr. Steele did not enjoy with Laura's hullabaloo or enthusiasm for Christmas shopping. The heat of the city had overwhelmed him and the fact that Laura did not touch any topic of conversation about the relationship made them reach the case of Friendlich's Spa overwhelmed by the weight of unspoken words and undeclared feelings something that for First time during the resolution of a case Laura took the opportunity to see if she could get him to open up and speak or at least try with sincerity. Remington refused to perform the exercises reminding her all the time that they were simply investigating a case but there was a moment when they began to unleash their emotions and tell themselves things that they could not express before. Then, they told themselves very hurtful things and in some way what they had had would collapse if they could not speak clearly about what they felt for each other.

Laura asked him for dialogue and frankness, but the events inherent in the case cut off all possibility of conversation. Remington resolved to spread some blankets in the bedroom chair and very angry to sleep there after showing her that he had no interest in talking after what had happened during one of the exercises although she had apologized to him. When the case was resolved, they were to walk together by the seashore and he tried to finally speak and she was the one who said that now she did not feel like doing it. However she considered the fact that he wanted to communicate and she read the letter that finally managed to write expressing what she was for him and what qualities she admired of him. Laura read, kept those words in her heart, smiled with a special brightness in her eyes but the breach did not break completely. On the contrary, what could have become a lovely afternoon together, or a night full of passion, collapsed like a house of cards with the haste of another case. The detective agency was always first. The agency was drowning them as human beings, as thinking creatures, all their senses put into work and absolutely nothing else. To make matters worse, they argued a lot when Laura became the one who gave details to the press about the case of an actress who thirty years ago had disappeared. He accused her that she wanted prominence and that she had alerted a murderer about the steps to find the veteran actress putting her in danger. Laura reacted in time. She realized her mistake and that night walking in the park, wrapped in a beautiful mink coat that had been put only for him, briefly recovered the kisses of them sensual, passionate and sweet that they had both been denying .

That night at the Rossomore, they went back to bed together. They made love slowly, touching, feeling, inhaling each other's scent as if they wanted to internalize it in their own senses forever. They knew how much this skin-to-skin contact had done to them.

They were needed deeply.

Remington was the first to speak.

Tell me Laura ... Why did we have to wait so long?

I do not know ... you know, work ... somehow that has absorbed us ...

But it's not good that happens to us ... I do not want that for us ... I told you when we returned from San Diego. We need each other ...

And saying so he kissed her possessively. She responded to those kisses with infinite tenderness and passion at the same time. They made love again and again that night. The next day, taking advantage of the fact that it was Sunday, they resolved to spend the whole day in bed, together, passionately intertwined without stopping the feelings of each other more than to go briefly to recover energy with some food. They ate spaghetti with the exquisite sauces that Remington cooked and watering them with very good wine.

Laura knew that something was not quite right between them yet.

Did she want to be something other than his lover?

Somehow they arrived a few days later at the home of the Wellingtons imagining the nature of the new case with the expectations placed on something totally different and he never imagined that they were not going to work for any member of the Wellington family but that the servitude had hired them to investigate the butler's murder. That was one of the most complicated cases that they had to clarify. Laura played a journalist. Mildred became a photographer. Remington was forced to put himself in the shoes of Rupert Ruggles. The Butler. LAURA ... AY ... LAURA ...!

She knew that he loved to play but that game where he split his head with so many blows was not liking him and somehow he was going to make her pay so many faints of him. He thought that this house and those spaces where they now played the detectives would give them a place to express their love. But there was not a single night in peace. She could not slide in his bedroom or he in hers as she would have liked. The scope of the case so complex, reduced them to a mass of nerves and to live moments of anxiety again until the end in which both of them locked in the barn could be at last alone and enjoy their love.

They returned to have the longed for intimacy. That lasted several days however, another difficult case drove them away while he noticed that she was having a strange behavior. Not only did she arrive late at the office in the morning, but at night she had not invited him to stay with her in the attic, nor had she gone to sleep with him in his bachelor department.

What was happening now? Mildred and Laura laughed at him. He even hinted that there was another man ... but he discovered in astonishment that it was something very personal about her. They never thought that a loquacious adventure of Laura would become a new case. He also could not imagine that a few weeks later they would go to Berenice's wedding together flying both to New York and that they would be housed together in the same room assuming before Berenice and Murphy that they were an established couple and that they were having an affair. At least, Remington consoled himself, that admission in front of her friends was something that coming from Laura comforted him. The problem was that he and she when they returned to the city of Los Angeles would be dead ...


End file.
